


H-U-N-K

by EmmaLuLuChu



Series: Voltron Bingo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Voltron Season 7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: and bingo was his name-o(a collection of all the fills for my Hunk card in the Voltron Bingo Event)





	H-U-N-K

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the cleverness doesn't work as well here
> 
> (pssst when u see me using Iosefa as Hunk's real name, u can thank [this person](https://greenteafiend.tumblr.com/) we had a whole convo on discord about it and it was so nice)

_ Hunk grinned eagerly at the bowl of sapasui placed before him, mouth nearly watering at the sight of the vermicelli noodles soaking up the sauce and the bright colors of the vegetables mixed in with the meat. _

_ “Eat up Iosefa, you’ll need it to grow up into a mighty warrior.” _

_ Hunk rolled his eyes at his Uncle Filo’s words, picking up his fork and twirling the thin noodles up. _

_ “You always say that. What if I never do become a warrior? I’m also ten, not really old enough to be one yet.” _

_ He didn’t even really believe he could ever be a warrior, let alone mighty anything. The number of times he hid behind Mom because something scared him was more than he could count on fingers and toes. _

_ Uncle Filo chuckled, a deep one that rumbled out of his chest, taking the seat across from Hunk with his own bowl of food. _

_ “It’s something I have firmly believed you will become one day, right from the moment I saw you in my sister’s arms and you opened your eyes for the first time.” _

_ Hunk shrugged, moving food around as he tried to come up with a response, looking back up to his uncle. _

_ “I don’t think warriors are supposed to be so scared all the time. They also have stomachs of steel or something. The only warrior I think I could ever be is one in a video game, not anything for real.” _

_ Uncle Filo listened intently, that was what Hunk liked best about him, and his smile was kind. _

_ “Most warriors are like that, and some claim that’s the only way to be one, but the other interpretations of it are what I see you growing into. A warrior is courageous and carries themselves with vigor and skill, no matter the odds of the conflict they are in.” _

_ Hunk furrowed his brows in thought, surprised at the non-threatening and more calm interpretation, but soon it was overtaken with another point he never saw happening. _

_ “Okay, but. . . how am I supposed to be courageous? Or brave? Or fearless? I get scared all the time.” _

_ “Iosefa, you know what having courage means, right?” _

_ Hunk blinked and looked back up at Uncle Filo, tipping his head in thought. _

_ “Yeah? Doesn’t it mean you’re brave?” _

_ Uncle Filo gave another chuckle and shook his head, leaning in closer to Hunk. _

_ “Some people forget what it means too sometimes. Courage is facing something despite the fears you have of it. Do you remember that haunted house you went through last year?” _

_ Hunk nodded, sighing as he remembered the many rooms they had to walk through, full of simulated horrors and props that scared him so much in the dark. _

_ “I hated it! I was scared the whole time!” _

_ “Well, you still walked through it, didn’t you? Even after we told you we could turn around or find an alternate exit?” _

_ Hunk’s eyes widened as Uncle Filo made the point, he’d gone the whole way through. He had been scared of them trying to ask for help out of fear that there were real ghosts and killers around them, so Hunk had decided to just get through it as fast as he could. _

_ “Yeah. . . but I was still scared.” _

_ “So what if you were? You still did something that other people would have chosen to turn around in or not even go in there at all.” _

_ Uncle Filo reached his hand out to clasp onto Hunk’s shoulder, looking him in the eyes. _

_ “ _ **_That_ ** _ is why I believe you will become a mighty warrior. Not for having a need to fight and yell, but to persevere through the worst, for yourself and for others.” _

_ He pulled away after that, sitting back down in his seat and picking his fork back up. Uncle Filo gave Hunk a knowing wink as he scooped up some food on the utensil. _

_ “Besides, everybody has been scared at some point. Even I have.” _

_ “What?! There’s no way you have, you were laughing the whole time we were on Dad’s boat during that storm!” _

_ “Ha! Trust me, I was laughing because of how scared I was!” _

_ The uncle and nephew spent their lunch talking more about things they were scared of, but still continued on through anyway. _

_ ~ _

Hunk blinked awake from his dream, more a memory than a series of random images, to the confines of a hospital room and his body very much sore and head loopy from pain medicine. One glance out the window was enough to remind him the invasion was over and that he could relax.

He forgot his dream in the midst of  _ finally  _ reuniting with his family again, hugging Mom and Dad and sister and his niece and nephew, and only remembered it when Uncle Filo gave him a warm and all encompassing hug.

A laugh bubbled out of his throat, and he held onto Uncle filo just a bit tighter.

“You were right. You were right about what I would become.”

Uncle Filo’s face was one of pure confusion when they pulled apart, until he realized the words and gave smiled.

“I told you that you would be a mighty warrior.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading through! head over to [my tumblr](https://luluwritesthings.tumblr.com/) if you want to help pick out the rest of my prompts for this event!


End file.
